legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 10 Most Disturbing Teen Titans Episodes
You thought the Powerpuff Girls could be disturbing sometimes, well Teen Titans can often top this. This show is like a rollercoaster in how funny and serious it can be. It works well in their favor, though looking some funny episodes can be disturbing if thought about a bit much anywho let's get to the list 10 Transformation Now here's an odd choice. Putting this rather light hearted episode on the list. The Premise is this, Starfire ends up going through some kind of weird changes specifically Tazamarian Puberty. and this really brings up some real disturbing body horror when you don't know what's happening to you, A Huge lump that changes into a horn, neck tusks, Elongated Fingernails, Weird craving for food, golbin ears , scaled skin and huge hairy feet that all brings some terror to you Then it gets more intense when Starife meets a lady voiced by Catherine Cavadini, the voice of Blossom of PPG. Who turns to be a bug like monster who eats young Tamaranians going through said Chrysalis type alien puberty. Just imagine it. You're being enclosed a chrysalis for reasons you don't understand and nobody can explain, nobody is there to help you, and just as the cocoon closes, you're going to be eaten by an alien. Not to mention that, all the while she's being slowly encased in her cocoon, the monster keeps taunting her about how much it's going to enjoy killing her. Thankfully the other titans saved her from this disturbing fate, and hey it ended very happy. But is there one thing that keeps this low, it's that these weird occurences were just for an another superpower, her laser beams. Also Tony Jay as the narrator was awesome 9. Aftershock Part 2 It wouldn't be a list without the heroes's greatest adversary appearing. Slade is much like HIM in that he brings a darker presence to an otherwise comical show, except more so, he is one of the coolest villains even when I was younger. But he also stood head and shoulders above the rest as one of the most disturbing villains. To briefly recap part 1, Terra has become Slade's Apprentice and Slade has struck against Jump City. His Plans succeeded as Terra defeated the Titans and the city is now Slade's. The episode begins with Slade's robot mooks goose steeping in town like a bunch of Nazis with a very brownish sky with Terra at the helm. It's not too bad at first espically when the Titans attack her and win this time. But when Terra gets back to Slade, this is when the disturbing content begins taking over after Slade backhands Terra he says this line That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you, Remember Slade is an adult and she's a teen. Put that in the wrong context and you get something disturbing The Most horrific part is when we learn just how much control Slade has over Terra in her neural Suit. He can command her to do anything he wants, regardless of her will, and the suit is literally impossible to remove because it's combined with her nervous system. Slade: You'll find that quite impossible. The suit's neural interface has integrated into your nervous system into your skin. It's part of you... and so am I, Terra. Terra: No! Slade: You chose this life, apprentice. It's too late to change your mind now, far too late. Terra: But it's not too late for me to walk out the door Slade: ) I'm afraid it is, my dear. You see......you no longer have any control in the matter. (He presses a hidden button. Terra stops in her tracks, then falls to her knees with an agonized groan as sparks spit from every part of her body. When Slade holds out one hand, palm up, she is pulled to her feet by the remote control he has just activated. Eyes bugging out, teeth grinding together, jittering uncontrollably, she takes one labored step after another and ends up face to face with her master.) Granted, Terra was able to overcome that due to great inner strength, but imagine a non-superpowered person being stuck in that suit, at the mercy of a master they hate for the rest of their life, that is a little creepy. It's not just that Slade is doing this, it's fact I can believe he did anticpate this, seriously look back at the previous season finale with Slade's nanoscopic probes in the other titans, which he used to blackmail Robin. I can believe he would enslave another teen. Also when Slade decides to take control of Terra's powers against Beast Boy we get this very creepy line Slade: She wanted control, and that's what I gave her; my control, her body. 8. Mother Mae Eye Another light hearted episode making the list, well I know it's odd. But I have my reasons. For a joke Episode it's pretty creepy. what with zombie cookiemen, the menacing, hopeless music, and there's the Mean Green Mother herself, think The Wicked Witch of the West + Mind Control. I was actually fooled the first time I saw this, I thought Mother Mae Eye was a just wacky diabetes tasting character, not this evil grandmother who wanted to cook the titans to pie. Yes another episode with a villain trying to eat a Titan. The scariest part of Mother Mae Eye is trying to eat the Titans is that with the exception of Starfire, none of them seem to notice and when she does notice Starfire is not in her control, what she plans to do with Starfire to force feed her pies non stop. This may seem funny and it is, but this reminded me of the Looney Tune Pigs is Pigs specifcally the scene where a mad scientist feed a pig so much he exploded and yes one of the foods was a pie. 7. The End Fitting that once more we have a Season 4 entry, but it may be cheating since I'm all including all 3 parts. This episode is scary because we have both Trigon and Slade in this episode. The two villains who inspire the most terror in the show. We have the fact that Slade is a harbinger of the acolpayse for his own intentions to get his own mortal body back, we have Trigon who is mapulating his daughter to surrender herself as the portal and then uses this on Slade when he wants his part of their pact. Then We have Slade's skeletion like face, we see in part 2 when his mask was knocked off so we still don't know who he really is and then we have Trigon in the end of part 1 destorying the world in less than a minute. Yes I know it's short but each of these has some shock value to them 6. Switched Oh god, this episode. What a disturbing episode this is. This was the second true scary episode of the show on top of that The Puppet King sends the Titans a cardboard box of 5 puppets resembling the Titans, which they take a liking to. During that night the Puppet King emerges from his hiding place in the box and activates his controller, which has the ability to transfer the soul of a person into a puppet. That alone is troublesome, it's like a reverse Pinocchio. Puppet Kings turns the boys into puppets annd somehow he also peforms a Freaky Friday on the girls by switching the souls of their bodies. The whole controlling aspect is rather scary considering Puppet King is controlling the titans through their strings and virtually is using demonic possesion which is much like something out of the Excorist. Also The Puppet King looks disturbing. 5. The Sum of His Parts Now we're getting into the really disturbing episodes. If the previous entry was the second truly disturbing episode this was the first. Here Cyborg runs out of fuel and gets mysteriously taken away and repaired by a strange robot named Fixit. As a result, the titans suspect Mumbo kidnapped him and go after him. Here's Cyborg, a guy who's had most of his body replaced with robotic parts, and a fellow cyborg named Fixit has kidnapped him with the intent to finish the job. Oddly it's not part of the seasonal arc and starts off as one of the more light-hearted filler episodes, espically it starts with Cyborg having someone to relate when he talks with a kid with a prosthesis which isn't dark at all. On top of everything, Cyborg's worst fear is losing his humanity and when he begs for release on those grounds, Fixit calls his humanity "flawed". Plus, there's something chilling about that mask Fixit tries to replace Cyborg's face with (And at the climactic moment, he presses it on, muffling Cyborg's speech so that no one can hear his screams). It plays very well into fear itself, and that's what makes this episode so effective as a horror episode Also what Fixit looks like is unsetting he's nothing but organs, no blood or bones or anything that look like muscles or nerves, as well a deformed third arm. Fixit to me is not someone I consider bad, if anything he feels he's doing what's right and he does realize the error of his ways Also the ending is really heartwarming it's basically Cyborg goodnaturedly points out that the most important thing about them is not their artificial parts, but what they are attached to. 4. Birthmark Now here's where the most terror came from. The begnning of the story arc about Raven Funny enough it starts with a funny fight with Dr.Light voiced by Rodger Bumpass the voice of Squidward and Professor Membrane. He's doing his own shitck and then he fights the titans where he is easily defeated. Yes it starts off deceptively like The Sum of His parts, But the end of the cold open is when you go shit is going down when we cut to undergrounf and we see a very familiar black, gloved, armored arm breaking through the dirt. And Yes it's Slade, Oh Crap. It turns out it's Raven's Birthday and she doesn't like her birthday for unknown given reasons though we do get to see some fire and some vague messaging. Then the Titans learn of someone prowling and to their horror it's Slade To make things worse, Slade has fire powers now and is almost completely invulernable to everything throw at him. He is kicking their butts and snarking his ass with his own dark sense of humor which immedately made me laugh. Whoa"? That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that. (My Personal Favorite) Take my word for it, Robin, you shouldn't play with fire. Ever have one of those days where you just feel happy to be alive? Then when he gets to Raven, he seems to know it's her birthday today and says this delightful line Hello, birthday girl. Ready for your present?" I was laughing and horrified that Slade would say something like that. We learn he has a message for her and he burns symbols in her skin everytime he touches her, and it causes her pain. Even though Raven stops time this doesn't stop Slade, which again is pretty creepy and he reveals that he knows what she will do, and there is nothing she can do to stop it Eventually he catches her and I'm not going what he does because it is demented. He mind rapes Raven It is an extremely uncomfortable scene that gets dangerously close to feeling likeactual rape, especially when Slade rips a good amount clothes of Raven's clothes and grabs her by the arms. You also learn that she is going to destory the world, which is also disturbing. and then Slade throws an unconsciousness Raven off a roof "Oh and Happy Birthday" admittingly I laughed at that. Then we learn Slade is working for her father, yes Raven's own father put Slade up to doing this. This episode is just plain scary, disturbing and it goes to show you how scary Slade can be, as well as that scene that looks rape. Also I found it odd that Slade was snarking like he thought he was Spider Man 3. How Long is Forever? Two Questions may arise, 1. Why is here? and 2: Why is this episode so high on the list? Well Yes, this episode is more sad than disturbing or scary. What lands it in the top 3 is mostly what could happen. This episode is like a opposite Speed Demon, the only difference is that they go in the opposite directions of nightmare inducing stuff and somber tones. The episode is about Starfire who is sent 20 years into the future while fighting a villain called Warp (No not Warp Darkmatter) and both Starfire and the audience sees everyone's lives in the present destroyed with the dispersal of the Titans following Starfire's absence. It definitely counts as some type of horror espcially what happened to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven What happened to Cyborg was that his circuits and backup power cells had all died out, so he's forced to remain within Titans Tower for the rest of his live with everyone else gone. He let the tower fall to disrepair as he simply tries to keep himself alive while hooked up to a non-portable power cell that can't even allow him to leave the tower. Beast Boy, he proably has the saddest thing to him. Beast Boy attempted the solo hero thing, but turned out too chicken and was beaten up routinely. He decided to resign himself to being "the one-man zoo" at a freak show, so he could cage himself in and protect himself from others as he grew old. What makes this depressing is that this the comic relief, the person who acts like a clown being total despair. Raven, who has the scariest things happen to her. She suffered from major trust issues with the loss of her friends, and isolated herself from the world so that she doesn't have to be hurt anymore. Apparently her friends really were what she needed to keep from complete and total isolation from humanity, as is implied later in "Go!" and the season 4 Trigon arc. She also went Insane thinking Starfire was an hallunication Robin, he's completely focused on the work and that's that. What makes all this scary, is that you take all these characters who have their own character development and then instill a bad future like this and they become the exact opposites of who they used to be. With Starfire gone, Cyborg loses his humanity, Raven hides in her shell, Robin throws himself into his work, and Beast Boy lets his insecurities get the better of him. It really goes to show how important Starfire really is to the team This is both heartwarming and harsher in hindsight. Harsher because of Future Cyborg's words Cyborg: The Titans are history, Star. Your friends aren't friends anymore. This is couldn't be any more true if you look at Teen Titans Go. But also heartwarming when you look at the episode Go, when you learn everything started with a certain alien girl (Starfire) who crashed landed on Earth and the other 4 of titans drawn together by the situation and eventually all five team up to save Jump City, becoming the Teen Titans. Starfire is why the team existed pure and simple 2. Fear Itself Yup, Another epsiode with Fears being a main premise. See the similarites between this and my PPG list. Again it starts deceptive with Control Freak attacking a video store, and this all being funny espically when you take into account the similarites between him and Beast Boy. It goes downhill from there Beast Boy rents a scary film for the Titans to watch at Movie Night, strange things start to happen and one by one each of the Titans start to disappear but the question the remaining Titans are wondering is; Who is behind all of this? The movie he rented was terrifying to the point where even Raven is unnerved but she refuses to admit it and denies being afraid. Until the very end when she does admit she's scared. The scariness of this episode truly shows it face when you remember that it was Raven herself who made these terrifying things in the episode without even thinking about it. Makes you wonder about the extent of her powers. The Disappearing scenes are very unnerving, we see Beast Boy go out first, well he predicted it. but it didn't save him from the tentacles, then Robin disappears and then Starfire and Cyborg. But the latter two are espically scary with Starfire mutated rats jump on her, and even though she frantically tries to zap them with Starbolts, there are just too many of them and they drag her down into the ground, and Starfire lets out a terrified scream before getting totally submerged by monsters. And when Cyborg jumps in to try and save her, the monsters part to reveal nothing but the floor beneath them left. Then with Cyborg we don't see him disappear it's only until we go back to Raven where we learn this. The monster from that episode is pretty creepy too. It'sA green wraith-looking thing covered in black fanged mouths and tentacles. Yeah this is an intentional Halloween Episode, but alas there is one more episode even more terrifying 1. Haunted OH YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT. THis is the scariest episode of the show undeniably. The very episode "Haunted" gives a whole new definition to the word "nightmare", This is an episode that follows Aftershock regarding Slade's death and Robin believes that Slade has returned, the big problem is no one else can see him. So the question is, Is Slade back or something is wrong with Robin's Mind This whole episode is terrifying with Slade supposely being back, kicking the crap out of Robin and doing it non stop and The Titans think Robin is going insane and even strap their leader down. It gets spookier when Raven first enters Robin's mind, the screen flashes through a series of paranoid images of Slade and the inside of Titans Tower. The last one, however, is a split-second shot of a circus tent with two figures falling. The death of his parents. Also we learn Dick Grayson is the Robin we're following and then Slade socks her. But the big reason this is number 1 is the climax and ending. Especially the part with the final fight between Robin and Slade. Robin, is begging Slade to stop despite being defiant and a determinator and then we get one of the scariest lines in the series Slade: No Robin, I won't Stop not now not ever. I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the Even creepier is the fact that the above quote is said in a very similar tone to Batman's "I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!" meaning that that was probably where Robin's subconscious got the idea from, meaning that he literally considers Slade to be Batman's counterpart. It also depends what age you are when you watch it, but the way the scene is scripted and lit, it reads one hell of a lot like a rape scene. It's incredibly disturbing. At the end we learn Slade's mask had chemicals on it that were causing Robin to hallucinate, The chemicals in the mask had been triggered by somebody from outside the tower. What's even scarier is that Robin did all this to himself, out of paranoia. The more Robin fought, the more realistic and harmful the hallucination became. The other Titans couldn't see Slade, so they thought Robin turned paranoid, and it prompted Robin to alienate his friends before all was said and done. All that physical and psychological damage nearly led to the Titans losing their leader and their friendship falling apart. The entire episode shows Robin being broken to the point where he threatens his own teammates. As if that weren't enough, during the final moments, he begs Slade to stop to no avail, showing despite his heroism, he's still a kid who is scared and hurt. The Ending is creepy for two reasons. We never learn what triggered the chemcials and it's shown that in the basement the mask that caused this problem in the first place and then the eye piece on it turns red and the screen fades to black, This is Slade at his most terrifying, This Guy is the world's most effective child predator. He will stalk people for months, or possibly years, without any hint of it. He will find out everything about them, and exploit their every weakness. They sacrifice their very lives to defeat him, and it still won't be enough. He'll just be slowed down and he always come back, Always . His ultimate power is his ability to get inside your mind, and control you. tt1-.jpg tt2-.JPG tt3-.jpg tt4-.jpg tt5-.png tt6-.jpg tt7-.jpg tt8-.jpg tt9-.jpg tt10-.JPG Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival